In general, electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on include various circuits. For example, the electronic devices or appliances include input circuits, output circuits, various logical circuits, and so on, which include inverting circuits or devices.
Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research and development for such electronic devices have been conducted. Examples of such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic that they are switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory), an E-fuse, etc.